


Prompt 37 - Iron Bull and Vivienne

by Tujima



Series: My Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Gen, assuming only makes an ass out of you and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: You know the old saying that assuming makes an ass out of you and me? This definitely comes into play with a high and mighty Enchanter thinks that a lowly follower of the Qun doesn't know how to dance.This drabble is probably going to be written more than once because my brain was having a hard time picking out just how I wanted this to go down.





	Prompt 37 - Iron Bull and Vivienne

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Pairing:**  Iron Bull and Vivienne (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

 **Prompt:**  37: "Wanna dance?

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

“You want to know what’s great, Krem?” asked a more-than-slightly-tipsy Iron Bull as he took another deep swig off of his tankard.

The young man at his side arched an eyebrow over his own brew and paused before answering – this could be a trap of the highest degree and answering incorrectly would open himself up to any number of jabs, “Uhm…what’s that Chief?” he asked, lowering his drink back to the bar, flicking cautious eyes to Dalish and Grim to see if they knew what was going on.

“When you’ve been cordially invited to join her great Inquisitorialness on her trip to the Winter Palace for an exciting evening of free food, free ale – or whatever they consider ale – and being bored and stared at,” Bull replied, finishing his drink and putting the empty mug down a bit harder than was intended. “But you know what really is the opposite of great, Krem? The not so great part? Want to guess, Cremisius?” he asked, swinging his head around to look at the smaller man, nearly knocking him off his bar stool.

“By Andraste, what the hell, Chief?” Krem cried out, ducking just in time.

“When your grand Inquisitor is going to expect you to mingle. And be nice.  And to dance. Most likely with her,” the large Qunari grunted, swinging  his head back around to stare at his mug, once again nearly knocking Krem out with a large horn. “she’s lucky she looks good bound up across a trunk,” Bull muttered as he lifted up his cup and upturned it over his head, letting the last few drops drip onto his tongue as Dalish stepped up and started slapping Krem on the back as he choked on his ale.

**_~*~*~*~_ **

“Youi know I could help if you wish it,” came a cultured voice from behind him.

Bull turned away from the practice dummy he was knocking the straw out of and arched an eyebrow at the ebony enchantress that had graced him with her presence. “Oh  yeah? And how would you want to do that? And help with what?” he asked. Taking help from Vivienne without knowing the _exact_ reason and the ins and outs was a _perfect_ way to get tricked into something you didn’t want to do. _Lacey words, dipped in caramel and wrapped around razor wire,_ he thought with an internal sigh – he’d respect the hell out of her if he didn’t really want her to _not_ kill him in his sleep. Or when he was awake. Or at all.

“Oh aren’t you precious – to dance, of course,” Vivienne replied with a deep chuckle and a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I’m assuming that you didn’t have much training in the art of being humane in the royal courts, or how to dance with those that don’t have mud caked up to their knees. We learned to dance at quite a young age at the Ostwick Circle, and quite well in fact. I’d be more than happy to teach you so you don’t embarrass our dear Inquisitor.”

He took all this in quietly, slowly nodding at the end of each sentence as if she was giving him sagely advice that he’d never heard before. As she finished though, and in her holier-than-though way pretty much saying he was uneducated and had two left feet, Bull put his double-bladed axe down and approached the petite woman.

“Wanna dance?” he asked, holding out a large hand.

Vivienne arched a dark eyebrow before placing her small hand in his large one, “Of course my dear, please show me what you know so that I’m aware of what needs polishing.”

 _Oh I’ll show you what you can polish_ , Bull thought as he resisted the urge to roll his eye at her as he pulled her close to his body, resting his free hand on the small of her back. Without giving her a chance to take the lead, he started humming deep in his throat and started moving.

He kept his attention on his partner as his feet shifted, right foot following his left in a slow box step, then picking up a little speed when Vivienne picked up on his body’s cues. A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he registered the shock she was trying to hide from her face as he took her into a perfect rendition of the Orleisian Waltz and shifted without pause into a less formal Tevinter Two Step that Krem had taught him.

This went on for a few minutes, with Bull leading Vivienne in a smooth dance around the practice ring, before ending their steps by spinning Vivienne slowly and then releasing her hand and bowing to her in a courtly fashion. Straightening back up, he gave her a few moments to compose herself before chuckling, “Thank you for the refresher, Vivienne - I might not have the upbringing as some people do when they’re raised in a fancy circle, but I did have a Tama that taught me and the other kids how to dance – how else do you think we move so fluidly in battle?” he asked before turning back to his straw-stuffed opponent and picking up his weapon again.

“You can’t learn everything with a practice dummy.”


End file.
